Expect the U N E X P E C T ED
by blackducky
Summary: AU Tribe: Jay/OFC thrust back into their high school years.
1. Guava Juice, Tangerines and Noodles

**-- EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED --**

A GREATEST ADVENTURE SNIPPET

_Part One: Guava Juice, Tangerines and Noodles_

* * *

Riley jabbed her fork down and started to twirl it in the noodles. She licked her lips in anticipation, eager to for another bite. Once she had twirled enough noodles on the fork, she picked it up and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed, savoring the exquisite and unique taste that was Chinese noodles. There was nothing quite like it. The taste was bliss against her tongue and she took her time in chewing, allowing herself some well-deserved enjoyment.

She had, after all, passed her History exam with flying colors. A celebration was in order.

"Wow. It smells like Chinese food in … oh my – where did you get that?!"

Riley smirked. She knew it wouldn't take long before the smell of off-campus food reached her friend's nose. She swallowed what was left in her mouth and licked her lips, this time in satisfaction. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at her redheaded friend who was currently standing next to her, salivating as she stared down at the plate of food on the table.

"Jay brought it for me," Riley turned her head and looked behind her to the tall blonde standing at the soda pop machine. Turning back, she smiled shyly at Kat. "I made a mention of craving noodles yesterday so he left class early and got me some Chinese food for lunch."

"Ooh, lucky." Kat dropped herself onto the bench next to Riley. She hugged her backpack to her chest, eyes switching back and forth between the still steaming food and Riley. Riley's smile widened and she rolled her eyes. She knew Kat would never directly ask to have a bite of her food. It was just a weird thing with her. It was rude to ask someone for a bite of their food. She would give her famous wide-eyed puppy begging look instead.

"If I give you a bite, will you stop giving me that puppy-beg look?"

"Yes!" Kat nodded enthusiastically, eyes still begging.

Riley rolled her eyes again and pushed the Styrofoam plate over to her friend. "Here then. Go ahead and finish it." She groaned, placing a hand over her stomach. "I ate too much anyway."

This time, it was Kat who rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? You barely ate any of these!" Kat took the plate of noodles and dug in, shoving the noodles into her mouth at a very fast pace.

"Kat, you're going to get hiccups if you eat that fast!"

"I have to get to the library to finish my English homework." She avoided the disappointed look in Riley's eyes. "I know I said yesterday was my last day but I have a lot to do. I don't time to get my homework done at home between helping Jordan and practicing my violin. And now with this English report due this Friday? I've just … got a lot of work to do."

"You've been at the library every day now for a week!" Riley pouted. "Plus we always do your English homework during History. I mean, we had that exam today but that only took twenty minutes," Riley tapped her chin twice, eyeing Kat out of the corner of her eye. "I was able to finish my English report and half of my math homework. What were you doing?" She was able to keep her voice normal and thankfully, Kat didn't notice the mounting interest in her voice.

"Yah, well, truth is I hadn't started my report yet so that's what I was working on," Kat sighed and shoved aside the now empty plate. "I was only able to finish the outline and I don't even know if I'm going to keep it. There are so many things wrong with it."

"Hm. Sounds like a lot of work." Riley ran her fingers through her hair, accomplishing the look of total indifference perfectly. "So … what are you writing about?"

Kat sighed again, deeper and longer. She picked up her arm and set her elbow on the table, opening her hand to prop her chin up. "The Middle Ages."

"Wow. Don't mind me snoring over here." Riley laughed, quickly dodging as Kat threw the fork at her.

"For your information, I picked a very exciting topic and I was going to tell you but now I think I'll just keep it to myself!" Kat stuck out her chin and grinned cheekily.

"Pfft. Whatever. Doesn't matter anyway."

Kat frowned, suddenly not feeling so cheeky and instead suspicious. "It doesn't?" She watched as Riley shook her head. A deep-seeded feeling of dread started in her stomach as Riley next smirked. Something really bad or really good always came from that smirk. Kat knew that all too well. "Wh-why not?"

"Because we both know that you're not going to the library to finish your report." Riley almost laughed as Kat blushed a wonderful color of tomato red. "In fact," she went on, "we both know that you're not even going to the library to do any work. Well," she chuckled knowingly. "Not school work."

Kat's blush got brighter and she began to stammer out a response. "F-for your …" She took a deep breath, trying desperately to control the level of her voice. "For your information, I _am_ doing school work. I already told you," her voice grew small, knowing for a fact that her tiny little cover-up was failing. "I have that English report to finish."

"Oh really? Is Jim helping you?"

" … it's possible that I may have asked him to offer his opinion."

"His opinion? On the report or on your lips?" Riley's suspicions were one hundred percent confirmed as Kat's blushed went an even deeper shade of red. She nudged her in the side with her elbow. "Eh, eh! Did he give his 'opinion' on anything else?"

Kat, knowing her secret was out, grinned shyly. "He did say that liked my new lip gloss."

"Oooh, the one I gave you last week?" Riley clapped her hands excitedly. "I knew he would love it!"

"Who loves what now?" Jay piped up suddenly from behind them. "Well, aside from Riley having a sudden love for Guava juice?" He walked around the table and sat down across from them, handing a tall slender bottle to Riley who took it gratefully.

"Thank you, luv." She unscrewed the cap quickly and tossed it to the right in the garbage can. Then, tilting her head back, she instantly began pouring half of its milky beige-colored contents down her throat. Once she was satisfied, she straightened her head back up, licked her lips and handed the bottle back to Jay. "You can have the rest."

Jay lifted an eyebrow in confusion but didn't say anything. He just smiled and took the bottle. After he took a sip, he turned to Kat. "Wow. Blush of the century. Did I miss something?" Kat quickly shook her head and turned away, avoiding his gaze. He looked to Riley who had looked very triumphant. "Apparently I did …"

"Oh, I was just getting Kat to confess to the real reason she's been ditching us at lunch all week." Riley rested her elbows on the table and folded her hands together, resting her chin on her knuckles and smiling oh so sweetly at Kat who was now convinced that her blush was getting redder.

"Real reason?" Jay raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean, you haven't been with Jim all week?"

Kat gasped, eyes bugged out. "You knew?!" She choked out.

"Of course I knew." He shrugged, obviously not bothered by the look Kat and Riley were giving him. "It was obvious after Monday. I'm actually surprised you didn't pick up on it," he pointed a finger to Riley. She narrowed her eyes and turned to Kat.

"What was your excuse on Monday?"

"How am I supposed to remember?" Kat yelled, throwing up her hands. "Alright! I'm sorry!" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the both of them. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything! I just didn't think it was really …" she swallowed, lowering her voice as she noticed that some of the kids were now staring at them. "It was really any of your business what I do with my boyfriend! I don't ask to know any of yours which, by the way," she pointed an accusing finger in Jay's direction who had the grace to suddenly look very, very guilty. "I do not approve of." She heard Riley snort and she slapped her shoulder. "Especially you!"

"Ow! What?" Riley feigned a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yah, yah. Sure you don't." Kat moved her accusing finger to Riley, wagging it un-approvingly. "You need to stop tempting him with your high cut shorts and you!" She moved the finger back to Jay. "You stop being tempted by her high cut shorts! Have some self-control! The both of you!" She scoffed, shaking her head as she grabbed her bag and walked away, muttering something about 'rabbits'.

Jay watched as she stormed off, chuckling nervously. "I think we just got scolded." He stole a glance at Riley and smirked. "What do you think?"

"Do you really think we have sex too much?"

Jay's eyes widened. He quickly looked around the school campus, hoping to God that no one had heard her. Looking back at her, he raised both of his eyebrows. "Uh … I don't think anything I say is going to really answer that."

"No, I mean it. Do you think …" Riley sighed and looked down at the table, a sad confused expression on her face. "Do you think that's all this is? Just senseless, mind-blowing, knock your socks off sex?"

Jay swallowed hard. He wasn't completely sure if he was supposed to answer her or if this was just one of her one-sided conversations where he was just supposed to sit back and listen. When she didn't continue talking and looked up at him expectantly, he knew it was not the latter.

"Well. Um. Of course not," Jay reached his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it's not like we have sex _all_ the time."

"We've had sex practically every day of the week for about two months now. I'm pretty damn sure that constitutes as 'all the time'." Riley replied irritably.

"Okay, so we have sex often. That just means that –"

"We're horny."

"I … wouldn't exactly use that word, per say."

"Passionately obsessive about each other's bodies?"

"Colorful and decorative but no." Jay reached across the table and dipped his hand under Riley's. He squeezed it comfortingly. "We're just … making up for lost time. You have to remember that things didn't start out this way. We waited a long time to even admit to each other how we felt, much less do anything physical. What we have now, it's just … I don't know." He looked down at their hands and began to rub his thumb across her knuckles. He wasn't all too good with words sometimes and it _was_ difficult to describe their current situation.

They weren't even technically supposed to be doing the things that they were doing. She was fourteen and he was already eighteen. Legally, things could get very messy for the both of them if people found out about them. It was funny though. Of all the people that he was worried about finding out, their family was last. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he _was_ worried about their families finding out. He was sure that his own parents wouldn't care very much. His mother had been a young mother and so had hers. And it wasn't like they were just doing it out of fun. Well, sure it was fun (perhaps too much fun since they were doing it so much) but it wasn't the only and main reason they were doing it. They weren't playing around or beating around the bush. They already knew they loved each other and they already knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. That was enough for them. Sex was just a bonus. And they had tried to resist but one thing had led to another and they decided that waiting another four years, while worth it, was not something that they were looking forward to. It wasn't exactly easy being thrown back into the past and what they had then and now couldn't be defined by words. Only actions.

Jay sighed and broke himself out of his thoughts. Lifting his eyes to her, he gave her a small, warm smile. He dipped his head and kissed her hand, letting her knuckles rest against his lips for a moment. With his other hand, he curled his finger under her chin and lifted up her eyes to meet his. "I love you. You know that. If you want to put a break on things and try waiting again, I'm up for that." He dropped his hand down and ran two fingers down the inside of her arm, giving her a small cheeky smirk. "Just … don't wear any more short shorts, okay? And I'll stop wearing that Axe cologne, deal?" He let her get a chuckle out before he continued. "We've already decided that we want to be together and that this is right. It's what we want. We took our time. Weighed the pros and cons. We've already gone through all this. Maybe not here but we have there. And maybe in this place we are kind of skipping some steps and it does get a little confusing sometimes but in my mind … in answer to your question, no. I don't think that this," he lifted both their hands up, "is just all about sex."

Riley grinned shyly. "It's just a bonus, right?"

"Right," Jay replied as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Okay. Ew. You two need to get a room."

Both Jay and Riley broke from the kiss and looked at each other exasperatedly. Leave it to Java to ruin a perfectly good sentimental moment. Riley sighed heavily, turning to Java with a less than pleased expression. In fact, it could probably be better described as one of her I'm-going-to-chase-you-around-the-school-until-you-puke looks. "We're a little busy here, Java."

"Yah, whatever. Nice to see you too." The girl sat down next to Jay and passed him a syrupy smile. "Hi Jay. Miss me?"

"Hello Java and no, not really." Jay turned his head away from Java's scowl. "Was there something you wanted or are you here just to annoy me?"

"Contrary to your beliefs, Jay, my world does not revolve around you." Java gave a toss of her head, her braided red and black hair hitting Jay in the back as it swung around. He winced slightly.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Well, what _are_ you here for, Java? Don't you have some senior to fondle?"

"We can't all be so lucky, unfortunately." Java said darkly, looking at Jay before turning her attention back to Riley. "And this isn't about boys. It's about the soccer game this coming Friday."

Riley looked at Jay, then back to Java. "What about it?" Riley asked, beginning to feel suspicious of the she-devil. Even Jay was a bit apprehensive. It wasn't like Java to come up and talk to them. It was just … very strange.

Things had been tense for the past couple of months between all of them. It had been bad enough with the big break-up between her and Jay. That had been an ugly situation by itself with Java trying to win him back and then trying to get into fights with Riley. It didn't help either the big fiasco between her and Kat over Jim. _That_ had been even bigger in light of the fact that Jim still hadn't gotten his memories back. Kat and Java had gotten into a huge fight, each coming out with one black eye each and lots of scrapes and bruises. It wasn't until Jim threatened to involve her parents that Java finally decided to back off. After that, she just pretended that they were invisible which was perfectly fine for them. But the much-wanted silence lasted only for a week when Java came up to Riley and asked her to join the cheerleading squad. Her sister, Siva, had quit cheerleading so that she could focus more on her studies (and her new boyfriend, Lex) so that meant the squad was one member short. Riley had been against it at first but then reconsidered after Java explained that without another player, they wouldn't be allowed any more funding from the school. So Riley became a cheerleader much to Jay's dismay and delight. It was easier to be together with a now more-than valid excuse but at the same time, she was attracting much more attention as a cheerleader than Jay really liked. Still … Riley in a cheerleading outfit was really cute. And two months later, she was proving that she was really good at it. She was even almost as good as Java.

Maybe that was why she was here, Riley mused. Java was feeling threatened by her and wanted her off the squad. She would probably go find some other pansy to join: someone much less superior and intimidating. Regrettably, if that was the case, Java was in for a big disappointment. She liked cheerleading. Sure, it was a bit girly and the crowd could be a little too enthusiastic over the costumes but hey! It _was_ a great way to keep off the pounds.

"Well, obviously you can't go now." Java unhooked her purse from her shoulder and set it on the table. Opening it with a snap, she took out some oddly shaped items and started to quickly touch up her makeup. "I mean, it's not like you have a choice."

"A choice? Of course I have a choice!" Riley angrily demanded. She swung her legs over the bench and stood up as her hands rested on her hips. "Why the hell wouldn't I have a choice?"

"Well you seriously aren't going out there …" Java turned away from her oval-shaped mirror and moved her scrutinizing eyes over Riley. "Looking like _that_, are you?"

"What's wrong with how she looks?" Jay raised his eyebrow, following Java's gaze over Riley's body but with a very different intention. "She looks great. Besides Java, you need her in the squad. You guys have been planning this soccer game for the past couple of weeks. Isn't it one of those tripod stances that uses all the cheerleaders?"

"She looks fat, that's what's wrong. People don't go to soccer games to see fat cheerleaders. And it's called the Unicorn, Jay. They are formations. Not stances. Geez, didn't I teach you anything about cheerleading when we were going out?" She managed to not scowl at Jay's scathing look. "Apparently not."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to be there!" Riley shouted at her. "You can't just change things on me at the last minute, Java. I'm part of this squad because _you_ asked me to. And I am not fat!!"

"You don't have to yell." Java said coolly, snapping her lipstick case closed.

Her calm demeanor only seemed to fuel Riley even more. She stood there, fists clenched, glaring feverishly at her. "I'm not yelling!!"

"Riley, you-" Jay looked over at her sympathetically.

"What, are you siding with her on this?!" She snapped, changing the direction of her anger to him.

"What? No!" Jay stood up and quickly went around the table to her side. "Of course not but you just need to calm down a bit." He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them a little knowing that it helped but instead of getting a grateful look out of her, all he got was a very heated glare.

"You think I shouldn't go." She didn't pose it as a question but as a statement and Jay instantly knew that he was starting to tread on very dangerous ground.

"I didn't say that, Riley. I'm just saying-"

"So you think I'm fat?"

Jay stared down at her, perplexed. Java usually didn't upset her like this. There must be something else bothering her: some underlying reason why she was acting very emotional. Swallowing first, he opened his mouth and spoke slowly and carefully. "I didn't say that either and I would never think that." He could feel her shoulders sag a little and he knew he was getting through. "You know I think you look wonderful no matter how much you've gained." As soon as he said that, he wished he hadn't. And he quickly tried to cover it up. "Wait, that's not wh-"

"So you _do_ think I'm fat!" Riley breathed out in disgust and pushed herself away from him, storming off towards the girl's bathroom leaving a confused and worried Jay behind.

"Well. I think someone's being a little dramatic today." Java finished putting her make-up away and closed her bag. She stood up and swung it over her shoulder. "I didn't even get to ask her about today's history assignment."

Jay bit down on his tongue to keep from yelling at her. He wanted to. He felt like it and he knew he would be in the right if he did. The girl just didn't know when to quit. "Java," he clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together uncomfortably in his mouth. "You can really be a bitch sometimes." Then, without another word or even a glance in her direction, he took off after Riley.

xxx

The high school library was a quiet place, as was most libraries. But just because things were quiet didn't mean things weren't going on. There were two girls in the computer lab, giggling and gossiping about the latest news on their web journals as usual. One guy was doing research on his paper but would occasionally glance over at the girls in hopes of catching their interest. Around the library, there were several tables for the select few that did their work out of a book and not a computer. There were two boys and one girl at one table, all whispering to each other about something. There were the library aides sitting behind the counter doing their homework or doodling out of boredom in their notebooks. The actual librarian was in the back going through the textbooks, muttering to herself about the sad sorry state said books were in.

See? There was plenty going on in the library. It was mostly quiet and everyone did their share in keeping it that way. Although, there was a pair in the back of the fiction section that were having a bit of trouble keeping their … voices down.

A certain red-head, to be exact, and her male counter-part were currently locked in their own world, silence be damned. It wasn't like they were making a lot of noise, granted because well, the two weren't completely stupid. But if one was to happen to get within five feet and strain their ears hard enough, they might be able to catch the sounds of labored breathing and deep sighs. But shh, best to leave the love birds alone.

Kat would have turned the darkest shade of red if anyone _did _walk in on them but it was hard to pull away from the cute boy in front of her. Besides, _he _wasn't the one who started it. And they weren't doing anything strenuous or dirty. Just a little kissing and exploring. That was all. So they were making out a little. Big deal. Jim was her husband, eh, boyfriend. She could do _whatever_ she wanted with him. He wasn't that far from remembering either. It was like his memory was just on the verge of remembering. Part of her had started this 'session' in hopes that something would spark up and his memory would come back.

In the meantime … she was patiently waiting.

His lips were pressed firmly against hers and his hands dangled hesitantly around her hips. He could hear her moan softly against his kiss and he grinned in spite of himself. She was enjoying it as much as he was. Possibly more. He could feel her hands run up his chest and a shiver ran up his spine from the contact. This was electric. Like every nerve in his body was on fire. What was it about this girl that made him feel like this? His lips away from hers and traced light kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Her body jumped at the contact but then tilted her head just so slightly to give him more access. He smiled again and pressed his cheek to hers. For a moment, neither of them moved as they let their breath catch up.

Jim leaned back and rested his forehead against Kat's. He grinned cheekily and looked down at her blushing face. "I'm distracting you, aren't I?"

Kat chuckled and lifted her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips and then on the nose. "Yes, but that's okay. I deserve to be distracted." Kat stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. Her fingers clutched at his jacket and pulled him closer. He obliged, smiling into the kiss. His hands found a comfortable spot on either side of her hips and he played with her jean straps.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have allowed him to be so intimate with her but in the past week, it had been hard to say no. He was growing fond of her, that was obvious and he took to 'distracting' her as many times as possible. At first, it was just a light kiss here and a playful tug there but somehow, things became more. Maybe she was just tired of waiting because at some point, she took the initiative. So technically, the whole intimacy escalation was her doing. She found it ironic because in their time, Jim had been the one to make the first move.

Her lips moved with his. The kiss was deepening and she could feel her breath slowly dissolving away into ecstasy. She could feel his body pressing into hers and for a split second, there were bright red flashing lights going off in her head but she chose to ignore them in favor of his chocolate-flavored lips.

She'd have to thank Riley later for giving him that new chap stick.

xxx

Jay hesitantly entered the girl's bathroom. Not because it was the girl's bathroom but because of the girl _in _the bathroom. He first looked up and down the hallway, not exactly wanting to be caught. Then, he pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside. "Riley?" He whispered out as he tilted his head to check under the stalls. All the doors were closed and it looked like they were all empty and he would have thought they were all empty if it weren't for the sobs coming from the last stall. His heart fell to his stomach. He must have really hurt her bad if she was crying. Jay sighed. He still wasn't sure what had happened but it was better to find out now than later.

His feet padded quietly against the linoleum floor as he made his way to the last stall. He tried to push it open but found it locked. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the stall door. "Riley, what's wrong? C'mon, you never get this upset about anything Java says." He tapped the door a couple of times, waiting for her answer.

There were a few choked sobs and some sniffles before he heard her say anything. It was muffled at first, probably because her nose was stuffed from the crying. He leaned in against the door and strained to hear what she was saying. Some words he could understand like 'cupcakes' and 'juice' and 'cheerleader' but the rest was harder to get. Jay licked his lips, straightened up and rested his arms on the top of the door. "Riley, I can't understand what you're saying. Do you need a minute? A tissue?"

"I have a tissue. I have a whole roll of it." Riley sputtered out. Then, she laughed. "I could sit in here all day and I wouldn't run out."

Jay laughed along but made sure he wasn't too loud. His eyes darted to the bathroom door and then back to the stall. "Yah but then I'd be by myself the rest of the day. I'd be very lonely." He heard her scoff and he grinned. "I'd have no one to play with …" Jay left the comment open, hoping to entice her enough to come out. It seemed to work because next he heard her shoes hit the floor and the door unlock.

The stall door swung back and he took step to the left, lifting his head to her face. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had rubbed them too hard but at least she was smiling. Jay reached out and pulled her towards him for a hug. He rubbed her back and rested his cheek against the top of her head. She sniffled a couple of times but relaxed into him. Her arms went around him and she held him tightly to her. "Sorry for being such a dork. I just … I don't know. It just came out all wrong. I'm alright now though," Riley let out a shaky sigh.

Jay leaned back and looked down at her, his face filled with worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yah. I don't know what came over me. It was like everything she said pissed me off." Riley let go of him and went to the mirror, checking her reflection. "Crap. I look horrible now."

Jay stood next to her and looked at her in the mirror. Then, he turned to her and gave her his most winning grin. "Nah, you look great. Maybe a little blotchy here and there. A-aand your nose looks like it's seen better days but-"

Riley laughed and pushed him away. "You jerk! Don't say that." She twisted the knobs on the faucet and quickly ran some cold water to splash on her face. Jay handed her some paper towels from the bin. After she dried her face off, she turned to him. "How about now?"

"Perfect." He leaned in and gave her a light, gentle kiss on the lips. She sighed dreamily into it but didn't push it further.

"Good answer, Jay."

"I thought so."

He took her hand and walked her out of the bathroom. A couple of girls saw them as they walked out and raised their eyebrows but Jay was too preoccupied with his girlfriend's hand in his own to care. He had been really worried the past couple of days about her. Today hadn't been the first time she had gone off. Last week, she had gotten a B on her history test and she completely broke down. It was almost scary because she never cried. Not in public at least and definitely not over a test. But it didn't last long and she said she was fine. Then, the day after that, she had gotten all pissed because she couldn't find the right paint color for her art project. It couldn't just be red, she told him. It had to be the right shade of red. But she quickly got over that too and still insisted she was fine. And now this thing with Java? Jay was sure something was going on and unfortunately, he had a theory.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She walked beside him, swinging their joined hands and humming happily. It was hard to think that just a handful of months ago, she wouldn't have even dared to think about being this close to him and neither would he. Imagine, being in a world where the Virus hadn't happened and all the things they wished had happened, did and _still _they hadn't been together. How could they have been this close all these years and have nothing happen? If they hadn't remembered their former selves, would they have gone on without ever realizing what was right in front of them? The thought disturbed him at times and he tried his best not to think about it too much. But he couldn't help but wonder if this whole thing was the reason Riley was acting so un-Rose-ish. She was, after all, still fourteen and fourteen year old girls were known for being emotional.

"-sounds really good right now."

Jay turned to her as he shook himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Tangerines." Riley pulled him closer and rested her head on his arm as they walked. "I said they sounded good." She gave him a grin and held his arm to her chest, giving him her best puppy dog look. "Could you get me some?"

"Tangerines?" Jay laughed out loud and shook his head. "First noodles, then guava juice and now tangerines? You sick or something 'cuz you've got some weird cravings." He kissed her forehead though. "But yah, I can swing by after school and grab some for you. Want anything else with that? Grapes? Fresh bread? Pickles?"

"Ooooh, some fresh bread sounds _really _good." Riley rubbed her chin and then licked her lips. "And grapes too. Think they'd have any of those big seedless kind?"

Jay raised his eyebrow but decided not to comment. "Uh, I think they will."

Riley stopped suddenly and looked up at him. She looked into his eyes and he could tell that she was trying to see what was going on in his mind. On one hand, she wished she could because that would make it a lot easier but on the other hand, she might get upset. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and scratched the back of his head. "Stop staring at me like that, Ri. It feels weird."

"You think I'm sick?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did. You said that I must be sick because I've had a couple of weird cravings."

Jay took a moment and thought back. She was right. He had said something along those lines. A sigh burst out of from his lips. "I didn't really mean it like that. I just am worried about you, that's all." He started walking on, pulling her along with him. It was easier to talk when she wasn't giving him that look.

"Worried about me? I told you I was fine." Riley piped up. Jay pursed his lips together and chose his next words carefully, sensing that she was getting upset. Again.

"I know you said that but it's just," Jay rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, hoping that would ease her mind. "You've been acting a little off lately. Getting upset about these little things that didn't upset you before. You've been … eating more," he felt the air start to tense and he hurried on before she could interrupt. "And you've been sort of lashing out at some kids. Things that didn't bother you before bother you now and I- …" He stopped and looked down at the ground. "I think I know what's wrong." His head lifted and he caught her eyes with his. "I mean, it's not wrong. It's perfectly natural for us. For you and me and for other kids too."

Riley's eyes narrowed slightly and he could see the wheels in her mind turning, trying to get a step ahead. "Oka-ay. And?"

"I think you're stressed."

"I'm what?"

"Stressed. Think about it," Jay took both of her hands in his and turned her so she faced him. "This whole alternate universe thing has been hard on all of us. Kat especially since she was the first but she's adjusting a lot better now that this Jim's almost like our Jim but you," He sighed. "Ever since you got your memory back, you've been doing so much."

Riley pouted, something he hated and loved, and looked away. "I'm not doing all that much."

"No?" Jay raised an eyebrow at her. "You joined the cheer squad. You started taking higher classes. You've been helping Jason and Adam more in the tech room. You're helping all your teachers _teach _their class. I just think it's too much. You're working yourself to death here and I'm worried its affecting you and that you're not realizing it."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Riley said softly, now almost looking ashamed. What was worse, it looked like she was ready to cry. Damnit.

Jay groaned and pulled her in for a quick hug. He ran his hands up the small of her back. "It's not bad. It's just maybe I think you should take it a little easy. You know, just not do so much. You're not Black Rose anymore. You don't have to be that woman anymore." He leaned back and cupped her face in both of his hands. "Not that I don't love you any less." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Good answer."

"Yah. I thought so too."


	2. 2a Worst Kept Secret

**author's note: I'm still working on the rest of this but I figured I'd post what I had for one my lil reviewer! Thanks so much for the comment, btw! It means a lot! Hope you like this one too!**

_Part Two: Chocolate Chapstick, High Cut Shorts and Fresh Bread_

* * *

Lunch was over and so was school. Jay had zipped over to the grocery store across the street to get Riley her tangerines and Jim had left school early to go help his mom at their diner. So, the two girls were left in the library on their own, each in their own world of complicated thoughts.

Kat twirled her pencil between her fingers while she tried to concentrate on the paper in front of her. It wasn't easy though. She still couldn't shake off the tingling sensation off her lips. Or any other part of her that Jim had touched. A faint blush crossed her cheeks and she quickly ducked her head down to hide it. Part of her felt kind of dirty for what had happened. It certainly hadn't been something she'd done before or would have done with anyone other than Jim. But still, being so intimate in public? In the library? Sounded more like something Riley would do than her. She lifted up her head and looked across the table at her friend.

Riley was tilting back in her chair, rocking it back and forth with her head lolling back. A big pink bubble was forming on the edges of her lips. Slowly but surely, it grew until it was temptingly big enough to poke. It took all of Kat's will power to not lean over the table and stab the bubble with her pencil. There was a smacking sound and she watched as Riley sucked the gum back into her mouth only to start over and blow another bubble.

"That's really annoying, you know." Kat spoke up, tapping her pencil against her book.

Riley lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. She sucked the gum back into her mouth and chewed on it. "Why do you care? You're not actually doing your homework."

"Yes, I am!" Kat said indignantly as she straightened up and squared her shoulders.

"Uh, no. You're not." Riley let her chair fall forward and it the ground with a loud thump. She leaned forward and grabbed the paper Kat had been working on. Lifting up, she dangled it in front of Kat. "You have the same paragraph that you had half an hour ago. You haven't written anything at all." Riley dropped the paper and slid it back to her.

"Well, it's just hard to concentrate with you sitting there, popping that stupid pink bubble gum of yours!" Kat snapped back. She snatched the paper off the table and looked it over. "Besides, I'm stuck."

Riley laughed. "Stuck? You? On an English paper? I find that hard to believe miss-I-wrote-sixty-pages-in-one-night." She shook her head and continued to laugh which only annoyed Kat more.

"That was different. I was writing about us. A topic I'm pretty damn familiar with. The Middle Ages? Not as much." Kat sighed and sank her face to the table. It felt nice against her warm skin and for a moment, she thought about taking a nap right then and there.

"Not as familiar with Jim's chap stick, obviously."

Kat's eyes widened and she snapped her head up to attention. She didn't have to own a mirror to know her face was bright red. It didn't help that Riley was smirking like the devil himself. Sassy little hussy. Kat messed nervously with her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. I can smell it from here. Not to mention you have a huge hickey on you're neck. Did you notice that before you went back to class? Tell me you did." Riley threw her head back and laughed out loud as Kat's blush turned an odd shade of purple.

"W-w-what?!" Kat brought her hands up and felt around her neck. She hadn't thought about it but now that Riley mentioned it, she had gotten some comments from the girl sitting behind her in Art class. "Give me a mirror!" She whispered.

Riley held up her hands, her body still shaking with laughter. "I don't have one on me, sorry."

"Why the hell not?! You're supposed to be the one all about compact mirrors and make-up." Kat grabbed her sweater and pulled it on quickly, making sure the collar covered her neck. Or at least, some of it. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't feel it." Her hands went back to her neck, feeling around.

It took a moment for Riley to stop laughing. She clutched her stomach and ended it with a satisfied sigh. "Oh, that was funny."

"Glad to see my embarrassment amuses you. Now, would you be so kind to tell me where the hell it is?!" Kat hissed.

"It's on your right side, near the base of your neck. Yah, right there." Riley propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. That stupid smirk was still in play and it didn't look like it was going away any time soon. "Feel it now?"

Kat pulled her jacket higher around her neck. "Yes, thank you." She said coolly, glaring at Riley who merely shrugged.

"Sorry. Just thought you might like to know just in case someone else notices it. Would you rather Riles find out? Or worse, your mom?" Riley gave a low whistle. "You'd be in deep trouble."

Kat groaned. "Don't remind me. It's hard enough to keep Riles from kicking Jim's ass but if my mom found out, it would be open season on him."

"Nah, he's a tough guy. He can handle it." Riley sighed and looked out through the tall windows behind Kat. "Looks like rain out there. Hope it doesn't rain on Friday for the game." Her face suddenly twisted into an angry frown and she started to tap her fingers angrily against the table. Kat was wise enough not to comment.

The two had known each other long enough to know the other's telling signs. Like Riley knew when Kat was uncomfortable in certain situations by the way her eyes would dart around the room and Kat could tell when Riley was upset because of something by the way her lips would tighten together. The small things that let the other person know exactly how the other was feeling. It was a gift, sort of. An acquired thing after being around each other for so long. Riley didn't like it since she usually wasn't very open with how she felt but Kat found it useful. It gave her a heads-up on the inner workings of Riley's mind, which sometimes was difficult to get a handle on.

At the moment, Kat could tell that Riley was upset about something. She just wasn't sure about the right way to ask. If she knew Riley well enough, and she did, Riley would probably tell her on her own.

"You know what Java called me earlier?"

Bingo. Kat tried not to smile. She knew her friend too good sometimes. Clearing her throat, she leaned back in her chair and shrugged. "No, what did she call you? Actually, before you answer that, answer me this: why do you care?"

"Because. And she said I was fat. Fat! Can you believe that?" Riley crossed her arms and sank in her seat with a pout. "So I gained a couple pounds, big deal. She didn't have to say anything about it. What's worse-" She straightened back up and leaned in. "She said she didn't think I could do the cheer this Friday at the game! What kind of messed up joke is that?" Riley sighed and stared at a spot on the table. "Then I got all emotional and snapped at Jay."

"Okay. Again. Why do you care what Java says? She's just trying to piss you off. You know that."

"You don't think I look fat, do you?"

Kat took a moment to process this request. Fat? Riley? The girl who became a leader of her own battalion? The girl who had more muscle on her body than the average girl her age? No. Fat was not the word she would have used. Ever. Back in their timeline, Riley was almost scary skinny. Most of them were. Good food was a rarity and they walked around everywhere. Their world was tough so they had to be too. Lean, mean and a fighting machine. That was Riley. On the other hand, Riley wasn't a military leader anymore. She was back in high school in a comfy, well supplied world. Food was hardly scarce. There was plenty of greasy chili and cheese fries to go around. Riley wasn't stick thin but she wasn't porky either.

Still, Kat knew better than to say _all _that.

Her fingers nervously played with her pencil. "I think none of us are in the same shape we were before, Riley. For one thing, we don't exactly have to do much strenuous activity. I mean, the most I do is walk around school and then walk home and that's only when Jim's not around to give me a ride." She paused, gauging Riley's expression before she continued. Riley didn't look upset by what she said so she ventured on. "Plus, we've been eating a lot of junk food that we didn't have in our time. I mean, me alone? I've eaten anything with sugar in it that I see. _Anything._" That reminded her – Kat reached down and grabbed her backpack off the floor. She then set it in her lap and opened the front pouch. Riley's head perked up at the sound of plastic rustling. Kat then dropped her bag to the floor and held up a bag of Oreos for her to see. "I've consumed two bags of these in the past two weeks." She zipped the bag open and held it out to her. "Trust me. You want one. They are _divine_."

Riley grinned. "I guess after being deprived of such blessed sugar cookies, they would be considered divine. To us, anyway." Her hand dived into the bag and took one. She popped it into her mouth and smiled as she chewed. "Mmm. I forgot how good these were."

"How good they _are_,you mean." Kat teased, taking out a couple for herself. She bit into one and put the others down for later. The bag she set in the middle of the table, knowing full well that Riley would want more than just one. She knew because she was going to want more than one. "Sooo. Why do you really care about what Java said?"

Riley frowned again and grabbed another Oreo. "She thinks I'm too fat to do the cheer at Friday's game."

"Do _you _think you're too fat?" Dangerous question but necessary for conversation's sake.

"I _have_ gained a couple pounds in the last month," Riley admitted quietly. Her hands went down and grabbed at her hips. As far as Kat could tell, there wasn't much to grab but she knew Riley's over critical nature. "I've been doing some extra stuff at home to tone my stomach too but I don't know. It's just not working." She dropped her hands and sank further in her chair. "And now Jay tells me that the reason I've been acting so emotional lately is that I'm stressed." Riley glanced up at her. "Kat, do you think I'm stressed?"

"What? Well, sort of. I mean, no more than usual." Kat bit down on her lower lip and tried to think. "What exactly did he say? Did he mean by the whole alternate universe thing?"

"No. He said I'm acting too much like Black Rose and taking on too much stuff." Riley stood up and stretched out her arms and legs. "Oi, my legs are falling asleep sitting here. Can't you do this homework later?" She reached out and grabbed another Oreo, quickly putting the whole thing in her mouth.

"I could. It's not really due until the end of this month anyway. I'll probably finish it over the weekend." Kat started to put her stuff away. "I think Jay is right though, Riley. We're fourteen again and you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself now. I know its kind of hard to adjust to that but …" Kat let out a long sigh. She stood up and pulled her back pack around her shoulders. "I think we should just try and be kids again. You know, like we used to be. Before the Virus."

"I didn't like who I was before the Virus," Riley argued.

"Fine, then just be like you are now. Just stop trying to be a leader. You're not in charge of anything so don't try to take control. That's not what this is about though." Kat grabbed the bag of Oreos and started walking out, Riley following in tow.

"It's not?" Riley stuck her hands in her pockets. She shrugged. "Makes sense to me. I'm stressed so I over eat so I gain weight so I'm extra pissy." She eyed Kat out of the corner of her eye. "And I'd appreciate you not elaborating on that last part."

Kat held up her hands, chuckling. "Okay, okay. I wasn't going to anyway. I was just going to say that you being stressed isn't the only thing." She waited for Riley to respond but her friend seemed deep in thought about what she had said so she went on. "I just think you're being you."

"Are you saying I'm naturally emotional?"

"As a fourteen year old? Yes, it's perfectly natural." Kat looped her arm with Riley's. "Think about it. Jay's memory right now remembers the Rose who's all grown up, right? He's forgotten how you used to be. And let's face it, you were a pretty emotional fourteen year old girl. No offense."

"I'm trying not to but I still can't help but feel insulted at what you just said." Riley raised an eyebrow, eyes focused on the ground as they walked. "So, me being pissy and sad and lashing out is just me being me?"

"Uh. Yes and no. I think Jay was right in saying that you're stressed and that's making you lash out but I think it's also because –"

"I'm fourteen. Yes, I know. Stop reminding me."

"Why?" Kat raised an eyebrow at Riley. "It's not a bad thing. It's a good thing. We get to start over. We get to have a normal life. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course but," Riley grinned and sighed dreamily. "I'm sure going to miss the sex."

Kat laughed. "Miss it? Please. It's not like you're not doing it now."

"Shh! I'm trying to keep it secret, you know!" Riley nudged Kat in the side with her elbow but that only made her laugh harder.

"If that's the case, Riley, you are the world's worst secret keeper!"

"Whatever."


End file.
